Videos and Photos
by Hlbur14
Summary: Nora remembers her dad, and Patch pays a visit : Fluffy one shot, but it is advised you have read Crescendo and maybe Silence : Read and review!


**Just a one shot of Patch and Nora, but it's more about Nora remembering her dad :) Just another idea that popped into one's head, sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

Tonight was one of those crappy nights where it sucked to be alone. Her mother reluctantly working away and Vee on a weekend trip, Nora was left alone in the confinements of the farmhouse. She sat near the fire on the sofa, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and gazing at the flames. She considered calling Patch, no, _longed _to call him, but if he was busy she didn't want to intrude. She wasn't that bothered, because she wasn't the type to be clingy. Simply knowing that Patch was out there thinking of her was enough to kill off the longing. But, for once, she had other things on her mind.

It was one of them nights where she collected her memories of her dad. Harrison Grey, her idol, even in death. The man that had no blood relation to her, and yet would _always _be her father. She remembered his smile, loving and full of pride. Those eyes that were always so soft when they gazed at her. His loving hands that mussed her hair. His tender lips that used to kiss her forehead every day. Nora relished these moments in her thoughts, because they made up for the days where his face went blank from her mind.

And boy did she miss him. She would have killed to be able to see him one last time. She would run into his open arms, knocking him to the ground in a bear hug. She would cry into his chest, sobbing with joy and repeatedly tell him that she missed and loved him. She closed her eyes, grabbing the picture and relishing imaginary warmth of her father. She clung to the image, hugging it close to her heart.

On that thought, Nora placed down her hot chocolate and rummaged through the video compartments, grabbing a video labelled _Family Vids. _She brushed away dust with her palm before she crawled over to the TV, pushing the video into the ancient VCR. It took her a few minutes to find the right channel in which the video could be played, and once she did, an image of herself at aged seven was laughing at the screen. Nora settled herself in the armchair, hugging a cushion to her chest and absorbing the screen.

The seven year old Nora was laughing her head off, wearing a cheesy pointy hat that symbolised her birthday. The camera was shaky, zoomed in on her face and the child tried to look away in embarrassment.

"Daddy!" she squealed, giggling. Behind the camera came the voice of Harrison, and the present Nora smiled into her cushion.

"Smile at the camera, baby!" came his gentle, loving voice, chuckling when past Nora's hand hit the camera away. As the camera rocked and swayed, there was a view of Blythe walking into the room, a huge chocolate cake filled with seven lit candles. Past Nora gawped at the cake, before clapping her hands enthusiastically and plonking herself down at the dining table. The lights went out, and the tiny flames illuminated past Nora's face. Her wild hair, only reaching her shoulders here, shone a brilliant red on screen, all brown vanishing. Patch was right. But present Nora would never admit that, of course, no matter how much she loved that man.

After a happy birthday song and past Nora blowing out the candles, the camera cut to a new video. And older Nora, perhaps thirteen, was sat at the sofa on a summer's day. She was wearing a zip hoody, her hood up, and Harrison was in charge of the camera again. He was laughing lowly, mostly because past Nora looked miserable.

"Knock it off, dad!" she snapped, harshly pushing the camera away from her face. The camera turned, and suddenly Harrison's face was filling the screen, grinning brilliant white teeth.

"Future Nora, remember this moment!" he said, and the present Nora laughed out loud. She heard herself cry out in protest, and the video cut off again. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and at the same time Nora received a text.

_It's me x. _it said, and the sender was Patch. Whenever he came round, mostly when Nora was alone, he would text her beforehand to reassure her that there was no threat. Smiling, Nora plodded over to the front door. She didn't care that she was in her PJs and barefoot, because, well, it was _Patch! _Her heart began to flutter in excitement, as it always did when Patch was involved. When she opened the door, and realized it was raining heavily, she healed him inside.

Patch, wearing usual black jeans a t-shirt, shook his black hair like a dog. Nora laughed but jumped away, shielding her face with her hands.

"Seriously?" she said, glaring at him in a teasing manner. His black eyes assessed her and her clothing, and then grinned.

"Slumber party?" he asked, brushing his hand through his hair. Nora rolled her eyes, striding into the kitchen and grabbed a clean dish cloth. She tossed it to Patch, who caught it and began to dry of his soaked hair.

"Actually, home movie night." Nora told him, leading him into the living room. As she sat down, Patch lingered in the doorway, assessing the TV screen. Blythe was in control of the camera this time, and she was recording a five year old Nora on Harrison's shoulders, squealing in fright and joy. But present Nora was focussed on Patch, analyzing him, trying to read him. He seemed to be paralyzing, his black eyes pinned on Harrison, and Nora thought she saw a spark of respect in his face... and then sorrow.

"Patch?" she murmured, moving back over to him again. His eyes met hers, and he swallowed.

"You should have called me." he said simply. Nora often got into these kinds of moods, remembering her father alone, and Patch hated to think of her suffering alone. He would normally come and distract her, but every once and a while, it did Nora some good to deal with her everlasting grief. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm a big girl." She told him, taking his hands and pulling him towards the fire. But what bugged Patch the most was that his own former best friend, Rixon, was the cause of Nora's everlasting grief. He would live with that burden forever. "Patch, I'm okay. Promise." She told him sternly, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. After a moment he smiled and closed his eyes. His Angel was indeed fine. He bent down and kissed her, but it was a gentle kiss. His nose then glided along her own, his lips travelling to her forehead.

Nora smiled, and then turned off the VCR. But she turned to a coffee table in the corner, where the photo albums lived. She picked up the top one, flicking through it until she found the right one. Patch watched her intently, and his eyes travelling to her hands as she pulled a photo free from the album. Nora seemed to get lost within the photo, and Patch came silently behind her, weaving his arms around her waist and looking down over her shoulder.

"This was the last photo we had together." Nora said softly. In the photo, a fifteen year old Nora stood smiling her summer smile, the smile that warmed up every soul that saw it (Patch's especially). Behind her were Harrison and Blythe, clutching Nora's shoulders lovingly but possessively. Patch had never seen this photo before, but as he gazed at Harrison, deep down he wished he had known the man. He wanted to thank him for raising Nora the way he had, making her so perfect. He also wanted his blessing. The bottom line was that Patch respected Harrison deeply, even in death. His chin rested on Nora's shoulder, and he turned his head into her throat and gently kissed her skin.

"He'd be proud of you." he whispered. Nora turned her head, the tip of her nose meeting the tip of his own, and she smiled.

"You think?"

"I _know._"

They stood for a moment, gazing at the photo. Finally, Nora sighed and tucked the photo back into the album with delicate fingers.

"We need more photos together." She said, but her voice was absent.

"It's better if I stay none-existent." He responded, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he rubbed his jaw. Nora turned, eyeing him.

"Camera shy?" she asked, raising a perfect brow.

"I prefer a low profile."

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes, about to walk past him towards a sofa, but his hand latched onto her arm. His free hand disappeared into his jeans pocket, and he pulled out a folded item.

"I always have this on me, though." He told her. He unfolded it and handed it to Nora. She smiled. It was one single photo she had taken with her camera, back in the early, easy months of their relationship. She couldn't remember who took it, but it had been taken at Delphic Amusement Park. Lights beamed behind the couple, who stood hand in hand. Patch wasn't really looking at the camera, as his gaze was locked on the love of his life. He wore a lopsided smile, half of his face hidden in Nora's hair. Nora herself smiled brightly, showing no teeth however, but she looked radiant beside him. However, to her annoyance, her hair shone a deep red under the lights.

"When was this printed off?" she asked.

"I move in mysterious ways." Patch answered.

"God moves in mysterious ways." Nora countered. The pair grinned, sharing a secret joke between them.

"I love your red hair in it." Patch said.

"It's brown."

"Red."

"Brown!"

"Reddy brown."

"Shut up." Patch laughed and reeled her to him, his hand having still been on her arm. He kissed her fully on the mouth, more urgent this time, and Nora grinned against his lips. One of her hands went to his hair, and the other folded the photo back up and stuffed it in his back pocket. She never noticed him place an extra copy into the breast pocket of her PJs.

"I love you." Patch whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too." Nora said, and Patch groaned into her mouth, kissing her more.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you :)**


End file.
